Buddies
Buddies are special creatures that have no effect on you whatsoever, except following you around in the main world. An exception would be with Epics buddies. They can be equipped in the buddy slot. There are three rarities to buddies: green, blue, and purple. Event Buddies Winterfest * Baby Reindeer: 35 Magic Snowflakes * Baby Snowman: 30 Magic Snowflakes * Penguin: 10 Magic Snowflakes Pumpkinfest * Spooky: 31 Candy Corn Springfest * Bunny Bandit Buddy - 16 Magic Eggs * Fox Battle Buddy - 16 Magic Eggs Starlight Festival * Ursa Minor - 100 Star Shards Summerfest * Sharky - 40 Sand Dollars/Wheel of Sun Arena * Sparkle Hamster - Top 1,000 Players (March or June) * Sparkle Kitty - Top 1,000 Players (April or July) * Sparkle Puppy - Top 1,000 Players (May or August) * Timberwolf - Top 1,000 Players (September) * Puffin - Top 1,000 Players (October) * Drone - Top 1,000 Players (November) * Mini Spybot - Top 1,000 Players (December) * Crystal Muncher - Top 1,000 Players (January) * Baby Triceratops - Top 1,000 Players (February) Elemental Area Merchant Buddies Buddies From Lamplight Town Pet Store All of the pets here are 1,600 coins and require a Membership to purchase, except the Brown Hamster, which is 600 coins and doesn't require being a member to buy it. Though if you are very lucky, you can get from membership box. Cats * White Cat * Tuxedo Cat * Calico Cat * Grey Cat * Tabby Cat * Siamese Cat Dogs * Shepherd * Husky * Beagle * Shiba Inu Birds * Barn Owl * Blue Parrot * Cockatiel * Grey Parrot * Horned Owl * Red Parrot Herptiles * Chameleon * Gecko * Leopard Gecko * Turtle Other * Brown Hamster * Spotted Hamster Academy Buddies * Cat o' Lantern (3,000 academy pages traded in with the Academy Merchant, or earn from the archive quests) * Glow-Worm (members-only purchasable buddy from the Academy Merchant for 300 academy pages) * Enchanted Book (members-only purchasable buddy from the Academy Merchant for 500 academy pages) * Snowy Owl (purchasable buddy from the Academy Merchant) * Snake (buddy able to be won from the Vine Wheel in the Earth Tower) Other Pets * Fox (obtain from linking parent account) * Baby Rex (obtain and open one of the previous 2018 Member Boxes) or during Summerfest * Flying Piggy (obtain and open one of the previous 2018 Member Boxes) or during Summerfest * Robo-Pup (obtain and open the December 2018 Member Box) or during Summerfest * Chirpy Birdie (obtain and open the April 2019 Member Box) * Speedy Turtle (obtain and open the July 2019 Member Box) * Blurb (obtain and open the August 2019 Member Box) Icon Gallery Lamplight Town Buddies icon-follow-2.png|White Cat icon-follow-3.png|Tuxedo Cat icon-follow-6.png|Calico Cat icon-follow-7.png|Grey Cat icon-follow-8.png|Tabby Cat icon-follow-9.png|Siamese Cat icon-follow-4.png|Shepherd icon-follow-5.png|Husky icon-follow-10.png|Beagle icon-follow-11.png|Shiba Inu icon-follow-13.png|Barn Owl icon-follow-14.png|Blue Parrot icon-follow-15.png|Cockatiel icon-follow-16.png|Grey Parrot icon-follow-17.png|Horned Owl icon-follow-18.png|Red Parrot icon-follow-19.png|Chameleon icon-follow-20.png|Gecko icon-follow-21.png|Leopard Gecko icon-follow-22.png|Turtle icon-follow-1.png|Brown Hamster icon-follow-12.png|Spotted Hamster Event Buddies = = icon-follow-147.png|Fox Battle Buddy icon-follow-148.png|Bunny Bandit Buddy icon-follow-161.png|Spooky icon-follow-23.png|Baby Reindeer icon-follow-24.png|Penguin icon-follow-25.png|Baby Snowman icon-follow-169.png|Ursa Minor Sharky.png|Sharky Arena Buddies icon-follow-35.png|Sparkle Hamster icon-follow-36.png|Sparkle Kitty icon-follow-37.png|Sparkle Puppy icon-follow-151.png|Timberwolf icon-follow-152.png|Puffin icon-follow-153.png|Mini Spybot icon-follow-154.png|Drone icon-follow-162.png|Crystal Muncher icon-follow-163.png|Baby Triceratops Area Buddies icon-follow-138.png|Fancy Ferret icon-follow-139.png|Smelly the Skunk icon-follow-29.png|Flower Turtle icon-follow-30.png|Rainbow Panda icon-follow-144.png|Supachill Monsta icon-follow-146.png|Peak Peck icon-follow-27.png|Purple Owl icon-follow-26.png|Saber-Tooth Cat icon-follow-142.png|Robota Monsta icon-follow-143.png|Cloudstrider icon-follow-31.png|Cloud Sheep icon-follow-28.png|Steam-Powered Robot Bird 9001 icon-follow-32.png|Cuddly Cactus icon-follow-33.png|Flame Salamander icon-follow-140.png|Hot Shot Monsta icon-follow-141.png|Pyro Peck icon-follow-130.png|Crab icon-follow-133.png|Cat Fish icon-follow-132.png|Puffer Fish icon-follow-131.png|Baby Squid icon-follow-155.png|Glow-worm icon-follow-156.png|Enchanted Book icon-follow-157.png|Snowy Owl icon-follow-158.png|Cat-o'-Lantern icon-follow-165.png|Snake Membership Box Buddies icon-follow-149.png|Baby Rex icon-follow-150.png|Flying Piggy icon-follow-164.png|Robo-Pup icon-follow-166.png|Chirpy Birdie icon-follow-167.png|Speedy Turtle Blurb.png|Blurb Parent Connections icon-follow-34.png|Fox Trivia * Zendesk has stated that in the future, pets could possibly be used as buddies. * Epics can also be used as buddies. Category:Items Category:Buddies